1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices having various functions have been proposed. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0009375 discloses an imaging device that includes a first transfer transistor coupled between a photodiode and a power source and a second transfer transistor coupled between the photodiode and a charge accumulation region. In the imaging device, the exposure time is non-continuous and includes a plurality of exposure periods shorter than the total exposure time. In the imaging device, the photodiode is reset using the first transfer transistor prior to the start of exposure, and charge is transferred from the photodiode to the charge accumulation region by using the second transfer transistor subsequent to the termination of exposure. It is described that the above imaging device reduces the degree of blurring of an image of a dynamic scene while maintaining the amount of exposure by dividing the exposure time into non-continuous periods of exposure time.